


Under the Sheets

by eyesofshinigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, baby boyfriends, xfactor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It struck Harry then, that they were completely <i>alone</i>. No other boys, no shared rooms, which meant no more hurried handjobs beneath the blankets of their bunks. They could actually get naked together without having to be in the shower.</p>
<p>That was an <i>awesome</i> thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, the one where Harry and Louis celebrate finally having some space to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andthensusays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthensusays/gifts).



> A special thanks to both [LouisandHarryandLove](louisandharryandlove.tumblr.com) and [iwillpaintasongforlou](canonlarry.tumblr.com) for their hand-holding and betas for this. This would never have gotten finished without them.
> 
> A special gift for the always lovely [andthensusays](andthensusays.tumblr.com), who requested "xfactor era fic where they enjoy their first night together in their brand new flat". I hope this is what you wanted and more, my dear! <3

“I think that's everything,” Harry gasped, collapsing onto the couch. He glanced around at the boxes and bags that lay strewn around their lounge, barely able to keep the smile off his face. Even in the face of having to unpack, he felt giddy. He would be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it.

They were finally here. In _their_ flat, the flat that he would share with Louis for the foreseeable future. It made butterflies erupt in his stomach.

Louis sat down next to him, pulling him in for a well-deserved cuddle. “Seems like. Now, Harold, what should we do first?”

Harry wriggled closer and pressed his face into the crook of Louis' neck, breathing in the scent of his soap and sweat and everything essentially  _Louis._ “Cuddles seem like a good place to start, yeah?” he asked, voice muffled against Louis' skin.

He could feel Louis laugh and felt his arms tightening around him. “You drive a hard bargain, but I suppose. Only if we order pizza.”

“But I was going to cook! To celebrate our first night in the flat together!” Harry pouted, sitting up. He'd even made sure to unpack the pots first thing, before he sat down on the couch. He had planned it out all in his head, had even made a list of what he needed on the whiteboard his mum had bought them for the fridge.

“With what food, love? We haven't been to the shop yet,” Louis chided, ruffling Harry's curls. “We can go tomorrow, in the morning? We'll need tea anyway.”

Harry pouted more, but Louis had a point. He hadn't considered that. “Yeah, I think all we have is that box of cereal your mum brought.” He reached up and tugged at his bottom lip in thought. “I just wanted it to be special. We're finally here,” he whispered.

Louis' eyes softened and he leaned close to peck Harry on the lips. “It is special, and we can still make it special. I'll go order the pizza, you go do whatever it was you were going to do, yeah?”

Not satisfied with just a peck, Harry pulled Louis into a deeper kiss, the lines of their bodies pressed together in a way that made Harry's breath catch. It still didn't feel real, that he got to kiss and touch Louis like this, that the older boy wanted it with  _him._ Lucky for Harry, Louis seemed to be attracted to gangly, awkward seventeen year old boys.

They pulled apart and Harry shivered, licking the taste of Louis off his lips. He let out a shaky laugh when he pushed Louis off of him and he took great pleasure in watching Louis walk away. He bit his lip and got up from the couch to go get what he needed.

–

By the time the pizza arrived, Harry had arranged the living room to his liking. Candles were lit and safely placed on the table in front of the couch. Harry laid out a sheet on the floor and had grabbed the chipped plates his mum had insisted on them having. Hands on his hips, he surveyed the scene with a pleased nod of his head. Not bad for a last minute thing.

“Haz? What's this?”

Harry jumped and turned around, smiling wide at Louis. “I just-”

“Wanted it to be special,” Louis finished for him. “I told you that you didn't need to do that, love.”

Harry stuck his bottom lip out, earning him a laugh. “And I told you I wanted to! I even got out the plates and everything!” he exclaimed, waving his arm at the spread. “You don't like it?” He started wringing his hands together, glancing down at his feet. Maybe Louis hadn't wanted this?

Warm hands cupped his face and tilted his head up, Harry meeting Louis' eyes, soft and glittering even in the dim light. “I love it. It looks great. It'll be the best night ever.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth, lips warm and slightly chapped.

That wouldn't do. Harry brought their lips together, flushing at the wet sounds of their mouths moving against one another. It sent ripples of heat flowing down his spine and he could do this all day.

However, the doorbell ringing cut their kiss short. They broke apart and shared a laugh, with Louis giving him one more kiss on the cheek before heading to the door. He dealt with the delivery person and Harry sat cross-legged on their makeshift picnic blanket. He looked up when the door closed as Louis padded back into their lounge. “Smells delicious,” Harry said, taking the pizza box from Louis as he sat down. The domesticity of it made Harry's stomach squirm with happiness.

“It does. Dig in?” Louis asked, handing Harry a slice before grabbing his own.

The two of them ate in a comfortable silence, with Harry stealing glances at Louis every chance he got. It was like if he looked away, Louis would disappear and he would back at home with his mum and Robin.

“See something you like?” Louis teased, lips shiny with pizza grease.

Heat flooded into Harry's cheeks and he glanced down at his plate. Great, now Louis was going to think he was a creep or weird or something. He just couldn't take his eyes of Louis; how could he, when Louis was just so nice to look at? That he was Harry's _boyfriend_ to look at? His heart sped up in his chest at that thought. He'd had plenty girlfriends before, but nobody made him feel like Louis did.

“Hey,” Louis said, gently grabbing Harry's chin. “I like you looking at me. Just like I like looking at you.”

Harry looked up, biting his lip. He didn't miss the way Louis' eyes followed the action. “Yeah? You like looking at me?” His voice dipped lower and he delighted in the way that Louis shivered at the sound.

It struck Harry then, that they were completely _alone._ No other boys, no shared rooms, which meant no more hurried handjobs beneath the blankets of their bunks. They could actually get naked together without having to be in the shower.

That was an _awesome_ thought.

“Louis... we can get naked. We can be as naked as we want.”

Louis was looking at him like he'd gone mental. “Like that's ever stopped you before?”

Harry shook his head, putting his plate down off to the side of the sheet. “No, I mean... we can be naked together,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows in the most ridiculous way.

He watched the understanding dawn on Louis' face, resulting in a wicked smile. “Oh, now I see what you meant. Yes, well. Plus of having our own flat, yeah?” He set his plate down and crawled over to Harry until their noses were nearly touching. “Was that part of your celebration plans?” he asked, voice raspy and low.

“Yes,” Harry squeaked. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and the shifted his hips. His cock was half-hard in his pants and steadily thickening up, pressing against his zipper. The fact that Louis was looking at him like he wanted to devour him wasn't helping any. Nor was the fact that Louis was dragging his fingers along the bulge in his pants, if he was honest. He wasn't going to stop it, though, throwing his head back with a sigh.

“I think I'm going to suck you off right here, right in the middle of our living room,” Louis purred, crowding against Harry. He pulled Harry's shirt up over his head, before Harry could protest. (Not that he would have, but still.) He pushed Harry down onto his back and straddled his hips, kissing along his jaw and making Harry buck up beneath him. “What do you think of that?”

Harry sucked in a breath, his hands flying up to hold tight to Louis' hips. “Good,” he ground out, letting go when Louis wiggled down to press hot, sucking kisses along his collarbones and down his chest. “Louis,” he whined, gasping when Louis' clever tongue dragged across his nipple. He teased the nub with the tip and Harry's hips bucked up. Every lick was going straight to his cock. He tangled his fingers in Louis' hair and whimpered when Louis scraped his teeth along the sensitive nub. “Please,” he begged, for what he wasn't sure.

He whined when Louis pulled back, letting his head fall back against the floor. “Yes?” Louis asked, sneaking his fingers up Harry's torso to play with his nipples again. “You look so good like this, fuck.”

Thankfully, Louis sounded just as overwhelmed by this as Harry felt. He cracked his eyes open and sucked in a breath at how _wrecked_ Louis looked; his cheeks were flushed and his hair was mussed deliciously from where Harry had ran his fingers through it. If he hadn't already been rock hard in his trousers, he surely would now. “So do you,” he replied, licking his lips.

Louis smiled and leaned back down, nipping his way down to where his fingers were deftly undoing Harry's fly. He yanked Harry's trousers down to his knees and nuzzled at the bulge in Harry's pants for just a moment before pulling those down as well.

Harry moaned when his cock slapped against his belly. He glanced down and watched Louis take him in hand, stroking him with a tight, sure grip. He bucked up into the touch, his cock throbbing hard in Louis' fist. It felt so, so good, even better when Louis leaned down and dragged his tongue across the head. Harry let out another whimper.

That seemed to spur Louis into action, wrapping his hot, hot mouth around the head of Harry's cock. It never ceased to amaze him, the way that Louis' mouth felt. Louis was just so enthusiastic when it came to sucking him down, like there was nothing else he'd rather be doing. “Feels so good, Lou...” Harry ground out, his back arching on a particularly hard suck. Louis didn't seem too bothered by it, his head still bobbing on Harry's cock.

The way he looked, eyes closed, face flushed and mouth full, was enough to make heat clench low in Harry's belly. “Lou, I'm going to-” Harry whined. He pushed at Louis to try and get his attention because Harry needed a minute or he was going to explode.

Louis didn't relent, pulling up and off with a wet pop before dragging his tongue across the head of Harry's cock. It made his entire body shudder and he clenched his fists at his side, letting out another loud moan when Louis took him deep again.

All at once, Harry felt his orgasm slam into him before he could warn Louis again. His hips bucked up and he could hear Louis choking slightly, pulling off and sputtering as Harry shook through the aftershocks. When he managed to get himself back under control, he sat up and bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the look of mild disgust on Louis' face. “Sorry. It just happened.”

“Next time warn a guy,” Louis snapped, but there wasn't any heat behind the words. He grabbed Harry's shirt from where he had tossed it aside, ignoring Harry's noise of protest as he wiped off his face and hand. “But you can definitely make it up to me.” Louis leaned back and wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry nearly fell over in his attempt to climb into Louis' lap, still naked. He pressed their lips together and pushed his tongue between Louis' lips, chasing the taste of his release. He could feel Louis' cock through his shorts, the bulge of it pressing between the cheeks of his arse. Just the thought of it made another bolt of heat streak across his skin, along with the nerves squirming in the pit of his belly. No, they would save that for another night. He didn't want to stop kissing Louis. He started rolling his hips down, drawing noises out of Louis that were lost in their kiss.

Until Louis pulled back. “Please, Harry.”

That was enough to spur Harry on. He scooted back enough to hook his fingers in the waistband of Louis' shorts, yanking them down and freeing Louis' cock. He spared a minute to spit into his palm before wrapping his hand around Louis. Stroking up, he could feel the way Louis' cock flexed at his touch. Harry leaned close and kissed Louis again, quickening the flicks of his wrist and squeezing Louis just the way he liked it.

Apparently, something good had come out of all of those late-night hurried handjobs they'd shared.

They weren't kissing so much as Louis was panting into Harry's mouth, but Harry loved every single second of it. Louis' cock was hard and hot in his grip, and the noises he made were echoing off the walls of their flat. He trailed kisses along Louis' cheek and up to his ear. “Yeah, Louis, let me hear you. Nobody can hear you but me,” Harry whispered. He swiped his thumb across the slit in the head, gathering the precome to make the slide a little smoother.

Louis bucked up into his touch and Harry grinned against his skin. It seemed like Louis was into the dirty talk, so Harry continued, ignoring the flush creeping up his neck.

“Just think, Louis... you'll be able to fuck me in our bed. _Our bed,_ ” he whispered hotly, biting at Louis' jaw with the upstroke of his hand around him.

“Fuck, yes,” Louis moaned, his hips rutting up. He started fucking up into the tight ring of Harry's fist and Harry looked down. He let out a noise at the sight, the wet, reddened head of Louis' cock disappearing between the circle of his fingers. “Going to fuck you so hard...”

“Yes, I want it so bad,” Harry said breathlessly. He squeezed his fist around Louis' cock just a little bit tighter. “Can't wait to feel you inside of me...”

That did it. Harry felt Louis' cock jerk hard in his grip and he kept stroking as come spilled out over his fingers, warm and slick. He let Louis roll his hips to a stop before Louis collapsed backwards onto the sheet.

Harry laughed and shook his head, holding his hand up. For half a second, he contemplated licking Louis' come off his hand, but decided against it. Instead, he grabbed his already filthy t-shirt and wiped his hands clean before gingerly cleaning Louis' cock. Louis' hips jerked up in sensitivity, but he didn't say anything. Once he was done, Harry threw it aside and cuddled into Louis' side. He nosed at his jaw and flung his arm across his chest. “Good?”

“Very good. It's much nice when you don't have to rush,” Louis said, kissing the top of his head. “I think we can definitely get used to this.”

Harry made a noise of agreement and cuddled closer, pleased. “Especially the being loud part.”

“And being able to have sex wherever we want.”

Harry giggled and kissed Louis' neck. “Including our bed?” he asked hopefully. His stomach swooped just thinking about it.

Louis tilted his head up and kissed him, much more chaste than the kisses they had shared earlier. It made Harry melt, like his insides were made of chocolate or... something. “Including our bed,” Louis agreed.

“Sounds perfect,” Harry said, his words broken with a yawn. He was suddenly aware of just how tired he was. Between moving all day and the sex in the middle of their living room, he was completely knackered. “We should probably save that for another night, though. I might fall asleep otherwise.”

They both laughed and Louis kissed his cheek. “What do you say we break in our new shower and then cuddle in bed?” He ran his hand through Harry's curls and pushed at him to get up.

Harry grumbled a bit as he rolled over to let Louis up, watching as Louis snuffed out the candles that had been steadily burning. Harry mentally patted himself on the back for his foresight to put them on the table. When Louis finished, he stood in front of Harry with his hands on his hips. “Come on you. You're so useless after you come, I swear.”

“Only if you promise to wash my hair for me,” Harry said with a huff, holding out his hand for Louis to help him to his feet. Once upright, he let Louis pull him along towards the master bath they shared.

“I think that can be arranged.”

They climbed into the shower, big enough for both of them, and Harry purred as Louis scratched his scalp and washed his hair.

Not too shabby for a first night, if Harry did say so himself.

-End-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Come over to my [tumblr](bandanasandband-tees.tumblr.com) and let me know! :D


End file.
